


The Naked Truth

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Asgard with a sense of humor.  Nobody had expected that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 8.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

It was a close call, but SG-1 had pulled though yet again, with a little help from their buddy Thor. They’d all needed to let off a little steam, and Jack had roughhoused with Teal’c and joked around with Daniel and Carter. He’d even spent some quality time with Thor discussing the finer points of humor. It was good to get home though, no matter how he got there. The strange tingling of the Asgard transporter felt stronger than usual, running along Jack’s skin like ants at a picnic, leaving him feeling strangely exposed and raw.

“Jack?” Daniel’s voice was oddly muffled, followed by an odd squeak from Carter’s direction. Her beet red face was turned away, but Teal’c stared frankly, one eyebrow raised. Daniel’s cheeks were flushed and he looked slightly dazed, his eyes focused considerably lower than usual when he was talking to Jack. That’s when Jack figured it out.

“Goddamit.” There was no use trying to hide now. “Very funny, Thor,” he shouted, although his raised voice wasn’t strictly necessary. It made him feel better, though. “Now beam down my clothes!” Considering his vulnerable position, he decided that perhaps discretion was the better part of valor, and softened his demanding tone. “Please?”

Both Daniel and Carter burst into laughter, and even Teal’c’s eyes glimmered with humor, the slightest trace of an upturned lip breaking his usual stoic expression. It didn’t take long for Jack’s clothes to appear directly on his body. A neat trick; he’d have to ask Thor how he managed that one. After he’d figured out a suitable prank to even the score, of course.

Lying in bed that night, Jack’s thoughts kept returning to Daniel: the flush in his cheeks, his dazed stare, the way he’d swallowed and licked his lips as his eyes traced slowly up Jack’s body. They’d shared locker rooms for years with the easy camaraderie of men used to close quarters and a complete lack of privacy. Jack had never noticed anything like that before.

Maybe it was because Daniel was clothed and Jack was nude in a setting that didn’t usually call for nudity? He wasn’t sure. But right before Thor had beamed down Jack’s clothes, their eyes had locked, and Jack had felt an electric charge that had nothing to do with the Asgard transporter.

Daniel had shuddered as if he were shaking off a dream and turned away, and after that he’d acted as if nothing had changed between them. Jack had never let himself think of Daniel that way before, but it was too late to go back now. He’d seen the look of naked hunger on Daniel’s face.

Jack slid his hand under the sheet, caressing his skin, imagining it was Daniel’s fingers tugging and pinching his nipples as he arched into Daniel’s touch. He scratched his fingernails along the treasure trail that led to his cock, already hard and eager and waiting for his hand. It jumped when he wrapped his fist around the smooth skin, aching for more.

He imagined kissing Daniel until those plump lips of his were red and swollen from his kisses. He’d bite the bottom one gently, just to hear Daniel gasp and moan. He wanted to feel Daniel’s body pressed against his own, wanted to feel his cock hot and slick against his skin, as they writhed together. He’d have to taste it. He wanted to know its taste; copper and salt and bitter on his tongue.

Shuddering, Jack pumped his cock faster, hips grinding his cock into his fist as he panted. Knees falling to the sides, he spread himself wide. Running one finger over the head of his cock to pick up the precome, he slid it back behind his balls. Pressing against his hole he pushed inside, pumping the tip in and out. He thought of Daniel, head thrown back as he orgasmed, his face distorted in pleasure, and Jack came, biting his lip on Daniel’s name.

As Jack lay there, the sweat cooling on his skin, he made up his mind. The weekend was coming up. He’d invite Daniel over for barbeque and beer. They’d have to talk it through, that was just the way Daniel worked, but Jack wasn’t going to let this go. It had been too late for that the moment he and Daniel had locked eyes.

With Daniel sorted out, Jack moved on to his next project. It wasn’t going to be easy to come up with a suitable payback for a smartassed prankster like Thor. No satisfaction in seeing Thor naked, they saw that every time the guy popped in for a visit. If he could get Thor to beam him up, Jack knew he could figure out how to operate the transporter. He’d seen it done often enough. He could send Thor down to the SGC where they could capture him on the security cameras. The tricky part would be getting him into a Boy Scout uniform.


End file.
